


Waltzing Matilda

by AvianAtrocities



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Trans Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvianAtrocities/pseuds/AvianAtrocities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong<br/>Under the shade of a coolibah tree,<br/>And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled:<br/>"Who'll come a-waltzing Matilda, with me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waltzing Matilda

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I can't write still but here's some TRANS JUNKERS because you can never have too many trans junkers. Luv these dirt boys. I'm sorry about the title. And I didn't have a beta so sorry about any errors.

He guessed Roadhog figured it out pretty quickly. It wasn’t all that hidden and the big guy was pretty sharp to begin with. The scars were easily visible once the straps of his harness was out of the way. But, to be fair, he wore the thing practically twenty-four hours a day, so maybe he hadn’t noticed after all.

They had come to rest a few stone-throws off the highway, Hog plowed his chopper across the stretch of flora over to the billabong without much ado. Frankly, Junkrat was glad to be out of the side car and stretch, his bum leg had started to ache a hundred miles back and he was sure Roadhog had had been close to throttling him for all his jabbering. But it wasn’t his fault they had been on the road all day, and Roadhog certainly didn’t provide much by way of conversation, so that left him with the duty of filling in the empty spots. Though it must have been the yammering that had prompted Roadhog to pull over while the sun still hung in the sky.

Junkrat had hopped out before the motorcycle had even come to a stop, bouncing about as he tried to get the feeling back in his flesh leg and the ache out of the metal one. He gave a brief pause in his antics to look at the pool of water nearby, (not quite a lake, but too big for a pond,) momentarily transfixed by the constantly moving surface of the pond. Not unlike himself, really. With a loud hoot, he tossed off his kit and kicked off his boot, plunging into the water while Roadhog looked on, looking vaguely unimpressed.

Without straying too far into the deeper parts, Junkrat kicked around in the water, enjoying the warmth and wetness, and it was so lovely to get all that dust off from all the driving and exploding from the past week. It was the closest thing he’d had to a bath in ages, and in the wastes of the Outback, who knew when the next time he could rinse off would be.

He had slowed to a leisurely sort of float, trying to not nod off as he listened to the budgerigars in the trees warbling to each other in gleeful little shrieks and trills, when the water’s surface moved up and down, like someone had tossed a rock into its depths. Stirring, Junkrat stood in the shallows, surprised to see Roadhog sitting with him in the pool. The big fellow must have pulled off all his gear, because the only thing he saw on the monstrosity of a man was the pig shaped mask he was never seen without. Roadhog sank deeper into the water with a grunt, looking somewhat content as the little waves he created rolled away from his bulk.

“Didja stow the bike?” Junkrat asked, wadding closer before he plopped down. While the water came up to Roadhog’s middle, for Junkrat it rested at his shoulders.

“…Let her take a breather. Set out the bedrolls too.”

“That’s good. Make sure you check your sack for creepy crawlies before you get in,” Junkrat nodded in reply. Roadhog grunted an affirmative, and the two fell into silence. He felt the soft mud at the bottom of the watering hole between his fingers.

He wasn’t a quiet sort of person, but he was tired and aware that his friend needed a little less noise sometimes, so when the scars on Roadhog’s chest finally caught his eye, he said nothing.  
A warm sort of feeling filled him, and a lopsided smile spread on his face. His hand slipped up to touch his own chest, fingers tracing the scars he found there. Suddenly, Roadhog’s lack of questions made a little more sense. Sure, he didn’t talk much to begin with, but even the quietest introvert would have tried to pry.

Roadhog must have caught him staring, because the other man let out a grunt and sent a tiny tsunami of water towards him with the wave of his hand. Junkrat gave a shout of laughter, quickly silenced by the onslaught of water, unperturbed by his vain shield of hands and limb. He coughed and sputtered, but scooted closer until he came to sit at Roadhog’s side. Propping his head against the bigger man’s arm, he let out a pleased sigh.

“I think you’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a friend, Pig.”

“…Don’t get too comfortable, Rat.”

But Roadhog rumbled out a deep bout of laughter as he tussled the smaller man’s hair, and Junkrat’s toothy smile split into a grin, cheek pressed happily against the other’s side.


End file.
